Programa de entrevistas, Intabyūria!
by Kimonohi Tsuki
Summary: Coisas á perguntar, ou simplesmente ver a cara de sua naçãozinha do coração toda corada? Para isso e muito mais, chega ao mundo Hetaliano o programa de Entrevistas Intabyūria! Com seu apresentador Espanha! Entre e sente-se, pois o show vai começar! -Yaoi-


**Programa de entrevistas, Intabyūria!**

**Atenção! **A sessão em português de Hetalia ta realmente...Desmotivadora =/ Você se esforça escrevendo, e praticamente nada de Rw =/

Fics boas como HetaOni (que eu n leio pq sou medrosa XD' MAs sei que é uma historia muito famosa) Nem chega a 20- Rw's...Que isso gente ó.ò

Por isso, eu dei um tempo nas minhas fics em português...  
E _só seguirei a postar esta fic, se ela alcançar uma "meta", certo?_

**Então, quando está fic tiver, ao menos 3 reviews, eu escrevo o cap 2, certo?**

**Sinopse:** Coisas á perguntar, ou simplesmente ver a carinha de sua naçãozinha do coração toda corada? Para isso e mais, chega ao mundo Hetaliano o programa de Entrevistas Intabyūria! Com seu apresentador Antonio! Entre e tome logo seu lugar,pois o show vai começar!

**Disclaimer:** Este programa me pertence, embora as Nações/pessoas que trabalhem nele não...São todas sindicalistas que exigem altos salários para fazer o que fazem...É serio o.o

* * *

**-Apresentação-**

-Entãaao, ninguém me explicou ainda como isso vai funcionar...

- Espanha-san...Creio que não seja o momento certo... Faltam cinco minutos para entrarmos no ar!

- Ve~ Boa sorte Espanha-nii-chan! – Na platéia-

- Fuosososo~~~ Eres tão adorável Ita-chaaan~~

- MALDITO PERVERTIDO! BASTARDO! - Na platéia também.

- Também te amoo Lovii, mi lovi ~~

Enquanto isso nós bastidores...

-Tem certeza que isso vai dar certo Hungria-san? – Kiku, com microfone, arrumando as luzes do palco.

- Com certeza! E vamos conseguir todo tiiiipooo de conteúdo yaoi, para nossa coleção~~ - Hungria com seus olhos brilhantes, conferindo a posição das câmeras.

-Seria maravilhoso Hungria-san! Mas... Por que Espanha-san?

- Ah, simples, as fangirls acham ele é o personagem mais sexy, assim aumentamos a nossa audiência.

- Oh! Bem pensado Hungria –san!

- E mais, pelas minhas pesquisas, ele é muito ruim em ler a atmosfera, assim podemos fazer com que ele leia todo o tipo de pergunta, sem problema!

- Oh! É realmente brilhante Hungria-san! Realmente! –Aplaude – Mas... Não é um pouco...Perigoso? Sabe...nem todos os nossos entrevistados são...**Entrevistaveis**... – _Não consigo imaginar Noruega respondendo perguntas intimas_...

-Kiku... – Poe uma mão no ombro do japonês e a outra em seu próprio peito, de forma dramática – Este é um risco que eu estou disposta a correr...

-Oh! Realmente admirável Hungria-san!

Enquanto isso de volta ao palco...

-Mas...Por que eu tenho que usar um terno Bélgica-chan?

- Porque assim fica mais Sex...Ser profissional! Isso, assim fica mais profissional!

-Ah...Certo...Mas está muito quente aqui...E ele está me Incomodando...

- Certo! – Hungria volta ao palco com Japão – Vamos entrar no ar em um minuto!.

- Hungriaa! **En serio**, será que eu poderia tirar ao menos a gravata? Está realmente muito quente aqui! – Antonio se abanando, será que ninguém havia pensado em comprar um ar condicionado?

- Tirar a gravata?...Hmm – Antonio sem gravata = Antonio de camisa aberta, Antonio de camisa aberta = A fangirls, e maravilhosas fotos – Sim! Sim! Sim! Sim! Você pode!

-...Oye... Eu entendi da primeira vez... – Tira a gravata, e abre um botão da camisa, ligeiramente desconfiado da cara brilhosa da Húngara.

- Pode abrir mais se quiser~

-N-não...Tudo bem, eu estou bem assim, gracias.

- MALDITO PERVERTIDO DOS TOMATES! QUEM TE DEU AUTORIZAÇÂO PARA SE DESVESTIR EM TV INTERNACIONAL?

- Oh~~~~~ Loviii, estás celoso~~~ (está com ciúme)

- Zitto, stupido! (Cale a boca, estúpido!)

- Eres tan mono(fofo) cuando estas celoso ~~~ Fusososo~~

- 30 segundos para ir ao ar!

- A-a-antonio-san! Volte para seu lugar! O programa vai começar!

- MEEE SOLTE BASTARDOOO!

- Eres taaan mooonoo~~

- H-hungria-san, o que vamos fazer, faltam 15 segundos!

- Uhm ? - observando maravilhada a ceninha yaoi- Ah! Claro, me dê o microfone Kiku, eu vou começar o programa.

Todas as luzes se apagam, e a musica "The World Of Hetalia" começa a tocar.

Logo, todas se acendem, revelando um placo de madeira, com ar de uma sala chique e reconfortante, com uma poltrona vermelha, ao parecer de veludo, uma mesa de centro com uma jará e algumas xícaras, e um sofá de couro de frente, atrás uma pequena platéia.

- Ola a todos! Sou a personificação da belíssima Hungria, e meu nome humano é Elizaveta Hedérváry, sejam todos bem vindos ao programa de entrevistas Intabyūria! - faz um comprimento com seu vestido – Eu sou a **roteirista** deste programa, e este ao meu lado é meu grande amigo, e editor deste programa.

- Japão, país do sol nascente, meu nome é Honda Kiku – faz um reverencia de noventa graus – É um prazer.

- Nosso apresentador, é o quente – Literalmente quente – reino de Espanha o qual o sol nunca se poe , seu nome humano é Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! Uma salva de palmas para ele!

Meia dúzia de palmas...

- Holanda! – Bélgica fala discretamente, berrando, no seu micro, microfone. – Você tinha que acionar a placa agora!

Na cabine de plaquinhas...

-...Por que EU tenho que fazer este trabalho _idiota_?

- Vaaaamos! A Gangue do Tomate* tem que ser unida! **Hol**!

-...Gangue do tomate?...Desde quando somos a Gangue do Tomate? – exala fumaça do cachimbo.

De volta ao palco

- Desde que EU disse que éramos! – Abraça fortemente Espanha, e Romano, cada qual com um braço.

-AH! S-solte-me BASTADAA!

-B-b-belgica...Está...Me-sufocando... – Espanha tentado se salvar do agarre.

- Ve~~~ - Observa tudo com cara de paisagem.

De volta a cabine.

Segura sua face descrente sobre a mão, enquanto inspira e exala novamente o cachimbo.

- ...Que seja... – Esmurra placa dos aplausos – Mulher louca...

- EU OUVI ISSO!

Holanda segura, ao menos um metro de distancia seu aparelho auditivo e microfone, para não ficar surdo com os surtos da belga.

-...Este vai ser um longo...Longo programa...

De volta ao palco. Coberto com um som, falso, de aplausos.

- Bélgica-san ... Eu adoraria se você não sufocasse nosso apresentador, no primeiro dia do programa...

- Ah! Certo... – Solta os dois, Romano cai de costas na platéia em cima do irmão, e Espanha se segura na barreira que divide a mesma e o palco.

- As palmas demoraram... Mas o que importa é a intenção! Enquanto nosso apresentador tenta recobrar o ar, vou explicar o programa para vocês.

Uma lousa eletrônica desce do teto, e Hungria se posiciona a sua frente.

- Nosso apresentador –aponta para um SD (chibi) do rosto do mesmo – A cada capitulo, ira entrevistar uma nação em ordem alfabética, - Aparece todo um abecedário do lado, ela clica na letra "C" e um certo país loiro de cabelos até o ombro e meio encaracolado, de aparência levemente transparente aparece na tela – E lhe fará algumas perguntas escritas por mim, e outras escolhidas pelo nosso publico.

- As perguntas podem ser sobre qualquer coisa – Japão se aproxima da tela, onde vários iconezinhos começam a aparecer, como talheres, corações, roupas, etc - Contando que respeitem, ou seja não ofendam nenhuma nação.

- Exatamente, as perguntas podem ser desde comidas favoritas, gostos, idade, data de aniversario – diz apontando ícones correspondentes – Embora, esperamos que sejam perguntas de teor, 100% yaoi, siiim?

- Heee, o que é yaoi Hungria? – Espanha já respirando se aproxima da lousa.

- Nada, Espanha-san, nada...

- Bem, então é isto por hoje! Esperamos fervorosamente todas as suas perguntas! Principalmente as Fusoshi's!

- E o que é Fusoshi?

- Não se preocupe com esses, _detalhes, _Espanha-san.

- Hmm...

- Vamos Espanha, seja um apresentador e se despeça de todos.

- Ah certo... – Sendo o apresentador pela primeira vez, nos últimos segundos do programa – Bye bye! Un gran beso de España a todos! – Joga um beijo com a mão.

- Eeeeeee! Corta!

Na platéia...

-Aaaaah! Nii-saaan! Saia de ciiiimaaa! Esta machucandooo! Niiii-saaaan! Solte meu fio! Ele se prender no se...aaah...NIII-SAAN!

- NÂO GRITE SEU IDIOTA! EU ESTOU TENTANDO!

- Aaaaaaah! Niiiiiii-saaaaan!

Na sala das plaquinhas...

-...Com certeza, será um longo programa. – Holanda falando com um coelho...Sim, um coelho.

- Nhic nhic! *

* * *

Com certeza Holanda, com certeza XD

* É como se chama o grupo, Holanda, Bélgica, Espanha e Romano...Não me pergunte, não fui eu que dei o nome XD'

* Este é o som que pra mim os coelhos fazem...Não discutam XD'

Bem... Alguma duvida? XD  
Hm... Acho que a dupla Yaoista já explicou tudo né?

Entre em contato com nossa equipe, _pelo botão azul abaixo_, e nos envie suas perguntas cofcof**Yaoista-smaster**cofcof para nossa produção.

Posso garantir que eles ficaram animadíssimos em usá-las 8]

_**ATENÇÂO! Nenhuma nação, ou província foi ferida durante a gravação deste programa!**_

**…  
**_**...  
**__**...Okey...**__**...Três...**_

_**- AH! RUSSIA-SAAAN!  
**__**-LETOOONIIIA!**__**...  
**__**...**_

_**DESLIGUEM LOGO A DROGA DA CAMERA! D'''  
**__***tela fica preta, entram os comerciais***_

_Botão azul citado._

|  
V


End file.
